The field of the invention is theme or amusement park ride attractions.
Theme or amusement parks have become increasingly popular. More sophisticated and creative ride attractions have been principle factors in the popularity and success of such parks. Theme park ride attractions typically involve vehicles, such as roller coaster type cars, rail cars, automobile type cars, etc. moving along a closed or continuous loop path, either on their own wheels, or on a sub-carriage or other support. Water ride attractions similarly have water vehicles, for example, boats, submarines, or flume vehicles, moving through a water filled channel or flume path. In general, the vehicles in these types of ride attractions have seats for several passengers. The passengers step into the vehicles and seat themselves. At the end of the ride, the passengers similarly step or climb out of the vehicle.
Because access to the ride vehicles requires that the passengers be able to walk, step up, down, or to one side, with at least a nominal level of agility, the physically handicapped have been largely prevented from enjoying these types of theme park ride attractions. Wheelchair users and others having limited mobility, while increasingly gaining access to public and private buildings, transportation systems and other facilities, remain virtually excluded from most if not all of the premier attractions at amusement and theme parks. Accordingly, improvements in theme park ride attractions are necessary to better accommodate the physically disabled.